


Defeat through Humiliation

by jackoath



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Defeat, Domination, Frot, Frotting, Hand Job, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Humiliation, choking (sort of), handjob, humiliating, take down, takedown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackoath/pseuds/jackoath
Summary: ' His panic was rising beyond control; he struggled to see a way out of this. He had no weapon, he couldn't move, and his bloodstone lay abandoned on the stone far from his reach."When we have sent you back to the darkness where you belong, just as we always will, you returned to us for more. If a defeat through battle will not humiliate you enough to deter your foolish attempts, then perhaps humiliating you in this way will!" 'Asterius and Theseus defeat Zagreus in a new way. Zagreus doesn't want to lose, but he does want release.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Theseus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 57





	Defeat through Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please note that non-con is r*pe, and in fictional works, at least personally, it serves as a fantasy about power dynamics. Remember also that even if someone's body reacts during r*pe it does not mean they're enjoying it or that it isn't r*pe. Please never do anything without explicit consent with anyone.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Stay safe!

Zagreus ran into the cheering Colosseum, waving and flashing a smile at his shade watching from the stands. He quickly focused his gaze on Theseus and Asterius, readying his shield for a bull rush. Elysium's atmosphere was cooling the sweat on the back of his neck and his exposed chest; the journey to this final obstacle between Styx and himself was challenging, and his muscles were burning. Still, he felt confident he would escape this time—the gods had been kind with their boons. He braced himself, waiting for the duo to say their piece.

"The hellspawn has returned!" Theseus dramatically pointed his spear towards Zagreus as the crowd swelled with excitement. "You may have bested us last time we met, but today you will find yourself expelled back into the darkness where you belong!"

The King grinned as usual, but Zagreus felt there was something different about it this time. In his expression was more than excitement and pride; there was a new malice there that made Zagreus wary. Zagreus' eyes flitted towards Asterius as the Minotaur snorted in agreement. The bull's eyes were intense and unreadable. What was different this time? The prince stared into them, hoping to find an answer.

"AUGH!"

He had been caught of guard, stumbling back as Theseus' spear glanced off his shield. With alarm, he saw Asterius preparing to charge. Zagreus hastily balanced himself. Spinning with all of his might, he launched his shield directly at Theseus, dashing behind a pillar. He was well-practiced—the shield would bounce off the King's own, deflecting into Asterius, and return loyally to Zagreus in time for any retaliation. Then the battle would begin in earnest. He stood behind the pillar, his hand outstretched, waiting for the shield's return.

Something was wrong. Zagreus' waiting hand was kept empty. It had never failed to return, not among his many attempts. Had it fallen? Had it been caught among the stands? He peered around the side of the pillar, not wanting to be vulnerable to an attack. He fought down panic. He had never been without a weapon this long while fighting towards the surface. He had his bloodstone, but it would not be enough to finish the two off by itself.

The prince swore as he caught sight of his weapon, finding Asterius holding the shield tight as Theseus grinned by his side.

"Foul demon! You've already been defeated!" Theseus spoke loud and clear, making sure everyone in the Colosseum could hear him. "Come out and foolishly try to retrieve it!"

"Blood and darkness." Zagreus could see no other way - he would have to use his bloodstone to try to get his shield back. He whipped out from behind the pillar, dashing forward and sending his bloodstone hurtling towards Asterius' shoulder. The impact should be more than strong enough to loose Asterius' arm from the shield, freeing it for Zagreus to grab. If he was quick enough, he could shield himself in time from Theseus inevitable spear attack.

"Wha - ?"

His bloodstone was deflected off Theseus' shield, which he had thrust in front of Asterius at the last moment. Zagreus turned his head, watching it sail a few meters away, his momentum slamming his hand onto the cold surface of the King's shield. He looked back in time to see the victorious glint in Asterius eyes just as Theseus shoved him down to the ground.

Zagreus grunted, the impact of his back on the battle-worn stone knocking the wind out of his lungs. Before he could react, Theseus was on top of him, his spear laid flat and pushing down on his chest. The prince tried to buck him off, Theseus pushing his body down onto him. The prince felt Theseus' muscular thighs rubbing against his as they struggled, his chiseled core pressed against his own. Zagreus flushed as he began to harden from their friction and closeness. Theseus felt it, laughing in his face, keeping the prince pinned firmly to the ground.

"Asterius! You were right! He _is_ enjoying this!"

Asterius nodded in acknowledgment. Dread filled him. Did they plan this? Zagreus shot an accusatory, demanding look at Asterius, but before he could say anything Theseus had shifted his spear from his chest onto his throat. The prince's gasp of "No," strangled from fear and excitement, went ignored as Theseus pressed down firmly, blocking the prince's passage of air. Zagreus struggled harder than ever as Theseus moved himself forward, his legs pressing down on Zagreus' arms. Zagreus squirmed, trying to draw breath and buck Theseus off all at once. His feet pushed against the floor of the Colosseum, pushing off with all the force he could muster, but it was useless: Theseus was too strong and the Prince's back was kept firmly on the floor.

His panic was rising beyond control; he struggled to see a way out of this. He had no weapon, he couldn't move, and his bloodstone lay abandoned on the stone far from his reach.

"When we have sent you back to the darkness where you belong, just as we always will, you returned to us for more. If a defeat through battle will not humiliate you enough to deter your foolish attempts, then perhaps humiliating you in this way will!"

Zagreus could feel Theseus' hard cock against his chest as he grinned above him, keeping the prince pinned. He abandoned the attempt to buck him off, instead using all of his strength to try to pull his arms free and get the spear off of his blasted neck. If he could do that, he could turn it on the King and throw him off. He still had a fighting chance...

Darkness was closing in on him...

He looked up into Theseus' face, hating him. He was fading. He would get them for this next time he fought his way back to Elysium...

...

Zagreus came to, disoriented. He was laying down. He felt stone under him. Opening his eyes, he stared up at Theseus and Asterius standing above him. He tried to dash away, and found that he couldn't. He looked down in confusion and with fresh horror found himself naked. His arms and legs were bound with the red ribbons that usually braced his wrists. He felt material wrapped around his mouth, gagging him. He tried to stand or shift away and found himself moving slowly, embarrassingly across the stone under his captors.

"No good, short one." Asterius spoke. "We have won already this time."

"Ngh! Nghh ghn!" Zagreus' retort was muffled well by his gag, prompting a loud clear laugh from Theseus and a small chuckle from the Minotaur. In spite of himself, in spite of the obvious danger he was in, he felt excitement tug deep in his stomach at the feeling of being so dominated. He was growing harder and he couldn't hide it. His face grew hot and he cast his eyes around for anything that might help him, and found his bloodstone, still far. It was desperate, but if he could get to it, maybe he could use it to break his bindings.

He squirmed towards it, turning red at Theseus' renewed laughter. He must look ridiculous. Asterius made no sound, but easily stomped ahead of Zagreus, hitting the bloodstone with his axe towards the wall, impossibly far from Zagreus. He glared up at him, insulting him through his gag.

"I don't understand you short one. You have something in your mouth."

At his mocking tone, Zagreus' cock throbbed and a small whine escaped him, luckily muffled by his gag.

Zagreus gasped in surprise as Theseus had grabbed his ankles from behind, easily dragging the squirming, thrashing prince towards the center of the arena. He was roughly flipped to his back. Glaring, Zagreus watched as Theseus kneeled, one leg on either side of him, straddling his upper thighs. Zagreus stared into his face. He saw what was coming. He could not let himself lose to this insufferable 'King'.

He felt how close Theseus' body was to his own. Warmth spread through the prince's groin, waves of excitement shooting through his body. He saw precum leak slowly from the tip of his cock.

"Everyone, watch closely!" Theseus proclaimed to the stands, holding his arms out wide in invitation. "The hellspawn does not belong in Elysium. He is a blackguard that takes pleasure in his own defeat! I will thoroughly prove it!"

The crowd cheered louder than ever as Zagreus moaned. Theseus’ hand had wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking up and squeezing so more of the prince's precum dribbled out onto Theseus' hand. The prince fought to keep a clear head. There must be something, anything that could stop this. He had to have a way to still win or at least avoid this humiliation! As he tried to think, Theseus took his thumb and smeared it across the tip of his cock head, pushing hard, spreading his precum and laughing at the prince's responding gasp. Every thought seemed to get wiped from his mind. Theseus began to stroke his cock quickly, ignoring any attempts to squirm from his grip.

"Watch as the fool's eyes roll back into his head!" the King proclaimed, and the prince fought to focus his gaze, to try to belatedly prove he was in control of himself and was not enjoying this domination. He knew it was not convincing, but he was as stubborn as always, even if he was panting and his cock was throbbing in Theseus' unrelenting grip. "Is this the champion you wish to support?" he addressed Zagreus’ shade directly, and the shade looked away, apparently mortified for the prince.

With renewed vigor at this humiliation the prince tried to shift out from under the King, but it was hopeless. Theseus was strong. The prince was bound, weaponless, and too excited to properly fight anymore. All his struggles only earned laughs from Theseus, which in return, earned an unsteady, glazed glare from Zagreus. Without realizing, he had started to moan and grunt in time with Theseus' strokes. "Mhn. Mhn. Mhnn! Mhn. Ghn. Hn!"

Theseus settled too, his grin unfading, keeping himself pressed hard onto the prince, but their eyes held steady and Theseus had begun to breathe heavily. He leaned forward, his hand on Zagreus' chest, gripping him. Zagreus felt his cock rub against his own. Hidden from the crowd, Theseus gripped their cocks together, rubbing them slowly. Zagreus moaned hard, pushing into Theseus' grip, forgetting himself completely for a moment.

"I think he's nearly there, King."

"You are right my dear friend! Soon he will prove to everyone exactly how much he is unfit to battle against two champions of Elysium!"

Zagreus could not think. He cursed himself for being so excited, for forgetting himself so easily. He did not _want_ to lose, but his balls ached and he was close to the edge. He could not keep it at bay, didn't want to keep it at bay forever, but maybe if he held on he would not be humiliated so severely. He would show he still had self control, that it was not so easy. He hovered at the edge, fighting to try to keep his breathing under control. He started to hold back his moans, glaring with more focus at Theseus. They would know he was not about to just give in to them.

Asterius stomped over, shaking the ground, and Zagreus looked towards him with apprehension.

"I see you're trying to hold on, short one." He crouched down. "Good. It shows you still know what honor is." Zagreus watched, transfixed, his heart pounding, as Asterius traced an enormous hand down his chest. He slid his fingers down to the base of his cock, around to his balls, cupping and massaging them with surprising tenderness. Unable to control it, Zagreus moaned hard and loud in response through his gag.

Asterius continued. "It is truly a shame your body doesn't."

It was over. He pulsed at the victorious glint in Asterius' eyes. He turned away, face scarlet, meeting Theseus' eyes briefly, and then his back arched against his will as he finally released; his eyes rolled up into his skull; he felt his come, hot and thick, on his own stomach and chest and chin as Theseus aimed Zagreus' cock towards his face. Against his will he grunted and yelled hard into his gag.

"GHHHHNN! NHHHhhnnnhh..."

He felt Theseus stiffen on top of him, heard his moan as he came on the Prince's stomach. The tension left his body as he lay flat, spent, and his senses slowly returned. Theseus stood, his cock dripping from above onto Zagreus. Theseus was announcing something to the crowd, paying no further attention to the prince. Vaguely he heard "true champions" and "humiliating defeat". Without energy, he looked into Asterius' dark eyes as he continued to crouch beside him. Gently, he grabbed Zagreus' hair, keeping him in place. Zagreus could only look helplessly as Asterius gathered a mixture of his and Theseus' come, smearing it onto the prince's face.

"If you return, you will get more of the same. And then some. Fight harder next time, short one." He snorted. "Or don't. I liked what happened here today. I believe you did as well."

Zagreus head dropped back to stone as Asterius released him. He stood, readying his axe over his still-bound body. Zagreus closed his eyes, making no effort to escape. Better to go back and regroup for what next awaited him in Elysium.


End file.
